


The Right Conditions

by astraplain



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7402579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for the prompt: truth or dare</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Conditions

“It’s true! Cross my heart.” Adam thumped his chest hard enough that he fell backwards, crashing into Elliott.

“Okay,” Kurt laughed, bending almost in half as he reached for Adam’s hands to pull him upright again. Uncoordinated and giggling, they stayed like that until Elliott propped Adam up again.

“Pictures or it didn’t happen,” Elliott insisted. 

“My mum has pictures!” Adam fumbled for his phone but couldn’t manage to free it from his jeans pocket. Ever valiant, Kurt came to the rescue, although his aim was off and he groped the wrong spot.

“Whoa, there.” Elliott reached over and redirected Kurt’s hand despite Adam’s vocal objections.

Kurt freed the phone at last and held it up in triumph.

“Ta-dah!”

“Ta-dah?” Elliott teased. “Really?” He was far too sober compared to these two lightweights. He would have expected Adam at least to have better tolerance. 

“Voila?” Kurt suggested, still grinning in a way that was slightly terrifying.

“Better,” Elliott agreed as Adam scrolled through his contacts twice before finding his mother’s number.

“‘Allo Mum,” Adam waved as if his mother could see him. “No, I’m at home. Elliott’s testing out some new drink recipes so we’re helping.” As if to prove his words, Adam reached for his glass and pouted into it when he realized it was empty. 

“Kurt likes the fizzy green one,” Adam confided, “but I– Oh? No I didn’t call to taunt you. I called for pictures. Of me. That’s why I called. Because of that tea party thing we did. Remember? Yes. They didn’t believe me. I have to show them.” The last was said in a very loud whisper.

There was a long pause and the faint sound of Adam’s mother’s voice. In the relative silence, Kurt’s eyes slid shut. He leaned against Adam and began to hum. Elliott used the opportunity to clear away some of the glasses and empty bottles. There were a few more recipes he wanted to try but that might have to wait for another evening or these two would be useless in the morning. Meanwhile, they needed snacks. It was only ten; he wasn’t giving up that early on a Friday night. 

“Thanks, Mum! Love you too. Toodles.”

“Toodles?” Elliott asked as he set the tray of deliciously unhealthy snacks down on the coffee table.

“Toodleoooo,” Kurt sang without opening his eyes. He had melted against Adam in a way that made it look like he had no bones.

“Toodleooo cheese doodloooo,” Adam replied, taking a handful of puffed cheese snacks out of the bowl and stuffing half of them in his mouth. He crunched happily, ignoring the series of message alerts from his phone. When Adam’s hand was empty Kurt took it and started licking the bright orange residue off Adam’s fingers.

“Can I?” Elliott reached for Adam’s phone, needing a distraction. He made a mental note not to get these two drunk unless he had a companion of his own. 

There were a few texts that Elliott bypassed in favor of the pictures. He tapped the first one to make it larger and burst out laughing. There were three and he scrolled through them a dozen times before Kurt realized what was so amusing. Elliott sent them all to the printer before handing Kurt the phone.

“See?” Adam draped himself over Kurt’s back to point needlessly at his seven-year-old self posing beside his mother. They were wearing matching dresses with long white gloves and floppy, wide-brimmed hats. Adam was wearing jeans and sneakers under the dress. They were standing in front of a banner welcoming guests to the Mother-Daughter Tea Party.

“Mum took offense to that.” Adam tapped the image of the sign. “Promoting a patriarchal agenda and all that. She went on about those kinds of things a lot.” Adam shrugged, “I went along for the cake and prizes. Thought I might win something nice.”

“Did you?” Kurt asked, far calmer and more subdued than he had been a few minutes earlier.

“Yeah.” Adam ran his hand through his hair, drawing out the moment before continuing. “A mother-daughter trip to the nail salon.” Adam held his hands out daintily and wiggled his fingers. “A French manicure with tiny dinosaur stickers. All my friends wanted their turn at the salon then.”

“You rocked that dress,” Elliott told him, giving Adam a pat on the back. Kurt agreed, leaning over the pictures as if he were committing them to memory. Neither of them noticed Adam’s expression turn devious.

“That’s your proof,” he reminded him, leaning back a little. “That means I get to give someone a dare.” He looked between then for a moment before pointing at both of them. “I dare you both to say ten nice things about each other. Or…” Adam held up one finger and made them wait before giving them an alternative. “You could just kiss and I could watch.”

The flash of desire in Elliott’s eyes lasted just long enough for Kurt to take him down in a half-tackle, half-fall. They floundered for a minute before orienting themselves well enough to kiss.

“Well?” Adam asked once they’d reluctantly separated. When no one answered, he nudged Kurt and leaned over to whisper, “It’s your turn to dare me to kiss him.”

“Wait. What?” Elliott sat up, eyes narrowing as he watched Kurt sit up without a hint of alcohol impairment. Adam leaned back against the sofa and smiled, looking liked butter wouldn’t melt in his mouth. “Are you telling me I’ve been played?”

“Will you still kiss me if I say ‘yes’?” Adam wondered.

“No. Yes. Maybe. I don’t know.” Elliott rested his head in his hands and reviewed the night’s activities. Then he reviewed other evenings the three of them had spent together recently. “Really?”

“Yes, really,” Adam assured him while Kurt just reached over and rested a hand on Elliott’s leg. “You’re the only one we’d consider asking.”

“And you’re not drunk?” He felt just the slightest bit disappointed when they said no. He’d have to reconsider some of those drink recipes. Speaking of which…

“You know, you didn’t get the full effect of that fizzy green drink. It’s better if you share it.”

“Then you need to make another batch,” Kurt said, rising to his feet and offering a hand to Elliott. “We can’t know if we like something unless we combine all the right ingredients.”

“And the right conditions,” Adam added, joining them as they moved to the kitchen.

“Look at that,” Kurt said, taking in their surroundings and the items on the counter. “The right ingredients. The right conditions…”

Afterwards, the test would be declared a rousing success.

 

::end::


End file.
